


Stupid Cupid, You're A Real Mean Guy

by RedScribbler



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mindless Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScribbler/pseuds/RedScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto didn't know what it was about himself that gave people the wrong idea, but everyone he told always seemed so surprised when they learned how much he disliked Valentine's Day.</p><p>~~</p><p>Something sweet and sappy, given the day that is in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid, You're A Real Mean Guy

Makoto lifted his head from the little purple bundle in his hands to stare at Ran who was bouncing on her heels and grinning so wide it made his own cheeks hurt to look at her.

“Open it! Open it!” She urged, rocking back and forth. 

He pulled the thin ribbon off of the top of the parcel obediently and watched in unfurl. Inside was a handful of chocolate drops, uneven in shape and size, and sprinkled with icing sugar. The smell of them matched the scent that that wafted its way up stairs from the kitchen yesterday evening. 

“Is this what you you were making with Mom last night?” He asked her, smile growing on his face.

Ran shook her head fast enough to make one of her ponytails slip out of position. 

“Nope!” She beamed, “Mom only watched, I made them all by myself! Eat one, eat one!” 

She pushed his own hands towards him and he laughed.

“Alright, alright! Here I go.”

He plucked one of the bigger ones from his little bundle and popped it in his mouth. As soon as he did, Ran's smile grew a little smaller and a hint of worry crossed her face.

“Is it good? Is it okay?” She mumbled, quiet all of a sudden.

In all honesty, it was a bit chalky but the icing sugar took the edge off some of that bitterness and he swallowed and gave her a grin.

“They're lovely, Ran, well done.”

Seeing her face lit up with joy was far sweeter than anything she could have made. 

She dashed back into the kitchen from where she had ambushed him in the front hall, and Makoto followed at her heels. Several identical bundles were lined up on the counter and Ran was gleefully stuffing them into her school bag, switching between raving to their mother at the stove and gloating to Ren sitting at the table eating breakfast about how her taste-test had been a glowing success. 

“Morning, Mom,” Makoto greeted her as he ruffled his little brother's hair. 

His mother returned the greeting even as she nodded along to her daughter's mile-a-minute speech.

Makoto helped himself to the food laid out on the table and noticed that another one of the small packages was by Ren's hands. 

“You sure made a lot, Ran,” He called to her, getting more confused by the minute.

She nodded and finished packing up all but one of the bundles.

“I wanted to make sure I had enough for all of my friends,” She told him, hoisting herself up to sit beside Ren. She shoved the left-over chocolates towards Makoto. “That one is for Haru-chan! Be sure to give it to him, okay?” 

Ren frowned suddenly. 

“You didn't say you were giving one to Haru-chan,” He grumbled.

“It's none of your beeswax,” Ran retorted, sticking her tongue out “I made them so I get to decide who to give them to!”

“You're always trying to get Haru-chan to like you more!” He accused, turning in his seat to glare at her.

She flushed a bright red and opened her mouth to yell at him.

“That's enough,” Makoto interrupted, using what Nagisa liked to call his 'Captain Voice' on them. He didn't raise it but it rang with enough authority that they both backed off and turned away from each other.

“Ran,” He started to defuse the situation as best he could, “I'm sure Haru will be delighted with them, thank you. Ren, if you gave him something, Haru would be just as happy. He cares about you both very much.”

Makoto knew he wasn't exaggerating for their benefit. Haruka had been by his side when the twins were born and had stayed there ever since. He was as much their brother as Makoto was even if he would never admit the depth of his affection himself. 

The twins mumbled their apologies and his mother mouthed her gratitude at him behind their backs.

“So, what's the occasion Ran?” Makoto asked her, more to distract them than anything, “Is it someone's birthday?”

Ran looked up from her breakfast and frowned. 

“No...?”

“Oh,” His earlier bemusement trickled back, “It's just a little surprise for your friends then?”

His sister's frown deepened. 

“No, big brother,” She said it with a hint of annoyance, and he looked at her letting the confusion play out on his face.

The twins exchanged a look, their argument suddenly forgotten in their mutual understanding that their older sibling, bless his heart, wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. Their mother was smirking at the frying pan.

“Big Brother,” Ren turned back to him with something like pity on his face while Ran just looked unimpressed. 

“It's Valentine's Day,” He told him softly.

Makoto felt the colour drain from his face.

~~  
Later, walking to school through the chilly morning air, the ocean breeze was sharp enough to pull him out of his heavy thoughts and remember his promise to his sister. 

He turned to Haruka trudging beside him and pulled the little parcel he hadn't opened from out of his pocket. 

“Here,” He held it out to him, “These are from Ran.”

Haruka raised an eyebrow and took the parcel from him, opening it immediately and investigating its contents. He made a small sound of understanding and placed one of the chocolates in his mouth. Makoto couldn't helped but smile at how his face scrunched up at the taste. 

“It's her first time making them,” He explained even as Haruka swallowed, “She was really excited this morning.”

“Too sweet,” Haruka said, retying the ribbon and putting the packet into his own pocket, “...tell her I appreciate it,” His voice grew a bit softer at that and Makoto hummed affirmatively.

It was shaping up to be a cold day, despite the lack of clouds in the sky. The wind was strong enough to blow away any hope of sunbeams reaching down to warm the streets and Makoto pulled his jacket tighter around himself, shivering. 

“I had forgotten what day it was,” He whispered after a moment of silence, letting just a little bit of the misery he felt leak into his voice. 

Haruka heard it and made an sympathetic noise beside him. Of all of their friends, he understood best how Makoto felt about this day. Makoto kept his gaze firmly fixed on his feet, until he felt Haruka's hand brush against the back of his hesitantly before taking it. He squeezed it reassuringly even as he stared out at the sea. 

Makoto felt the creep of a blush working its way up his neck. Haruka didn't like doing these things in public. He was of the opinion that things like hand holding were only to be practiced behind closed doors, and not for their nosy neighbours. That was not to say that Haruka was ashamed of their relationship by any means, but Makoto had suspected how private a person Haruka would be about these kinds of things even before he had confessed. 

Makoto himself was, if anything, grateful for it. After their triumph at Nationals last Summer, he had finally worked up the nerve to tell his childhood friend how he had felt about him, confident enough both in himself and Haruka that even if the other boy didn't return his feelings their strong friendship would remain intact. And if things _had_ gone disastrously wrong, at least Makoto had had the guarantee that in a few months he could run away to Tokyo to grieve in peace. Despite his resolve, it had been terrifying but the hundreds of little speeches he had been preparing ever since middle school had died on his lips as Haruka gave him the sweetest, serenest smile he had ever seen and told him that he had felt the same. 

Even now, nearly half a year later, he still got overwhelmed at the thought. He didn't know what he had done to get so lucky, but he wasn't about to question it. He wasn't about to violate Haruka's set boundaries in public either. He got flustered enough by his boyfriend in safety of home, he didn't need to be embarrassed out on the street as well.

But it was different now in this moment, Haruka's hand in his was meant to be a comfort, a little bit of strength to carry him through the day ahead. He squeezed his hand right back, pushing his silent thanks into his palms. He stroked his thumb up and down the back of Haruka's hand. 

“Maybe it won't be so bad today,” Haruka murmured finally turning to look at him. 

Makoto frowned. He didn't know what it was about himself that gave people the wrong idea, but everyone he told always seemed so surprised when they learned how much he disliked Valentine's Day. Back in middle school he had been happy to receive a couple of boxes of friendship chocolate given out by female classmates but ever since he had started high school, the day had turned into a living nightmare for him. 

Starting from February 14th in first year, he had been bombarded with boxes of chocolate from girls he barely recognised and some he had never even seen before, they had even come from the years above him. He would find love letters and handkerchiefs stuffed into his shoe locker and be set upon by groups of girls who couldn't wait until White Day for a response. There had even been a particularly memorable incident from last year when seven girls from a school in another neighbourhood had snuck into Iwatobi High and dumped their confectionery confessions onto his desk in full view of everybody. Other boys from class had been just as shocked as he was with the volume of attention he received and while some were bitter, others were as relentless as the girls were in laughing at him and asking his advice on matters of the heart.

The whole day was a nerve-wracking, headache-inducing embarrassment. If he had remembered the date, he would have never gotten out of bed.

It wasn't like he was ungrateful or not flattered, but knowing that so many girls thought that they felt that way about him made his heart bleed. Even if they were only high-school crushes, knowing that he would have to reject them, that he would have to look down and say _I'm sorry but..._ to a nice girl and watch raw hurt bloom in her eyes before she could cover it with a fake smile and a wave of the hand made a heavy guilt grow in his stomach already, and his temples throbbed in anticipation of an oncoming migraine. 

“Maybe...” He conceded eventually, far less optimistic than Haruka. 

Their hands separated as they got to the school and Makoto clenched his fist to keep Haruka's warmth in. He followed Haruka to his shoe locker, a row over from his own and stared at the Valentine's gifts that had been placed into it. Haruka, much to his own chagrin, was fairly popular as well this time of year, thanks to his delicate looks and aloof attitude. The swim club hadn't helped as now the entire student body knew what his bare, muscled torso looked like. As he cleared out the boxes and stared at them one by one, Makoto knew there was nothing to worry about. Haruka had never shown an interest in responding to any of them and he wasn't even that big a fan of sweets. The material affection his boyfriend would get today was actually one of the least of his concerns. 

“Stop stalling,” Haruka said without looking up at him.

“Huh?”

Haruka side-eyed him with a huff.

“You're stalling. Just go to your locker and get it over with,” He grumbled.

He was right, of course. Makoto was willing to never visit his locker again if it meant he could avoid it today but Haruka, it seemed, wasn't going to give him that option. 

He sighed and nodded, then turned on his heel to make his way over to the next row. 

He froze at the end of it and couldn't help but let out a loud groan. A few third-year boys hanging around near him chuckled. 

“Same old, same old, eh Tachibana?” One of them called.

His shoe locker was bursting with pinks and reds, stuffed to its brim, with ribbons and coloured paper blooming out of it like an alien bouquet. Several neatly-wrapped gifts were scattered on the ground beneath it unable to be stuffed in with the others. The infestation had even spread to the lockers beside his where hasty notes had been stuck onto carefully put together packages instructing the owners of the lockers that had been invaded precisely who these sweets were for and the consequences they would face if they took them for themselves. 

Makoto felt the flush of embarrassment over his face, up his neck and at the tops of his ears. 

He hadn't even gotten into class yet and he already wanted to curl up in a ball and hide away from the world. He felt Haruka come up behind him silently before he heard his irritated sigh at the state of his defenseless locker. 

It was going to be such a long day.

~~

“...19...20...21...22...23...24! That's twenty-four chocolate boxes, along with sixteen phone numbers, eight love letters and three very well co-ordinated ambush-confessions! And it's only lunchtime! This has to be a record, Mako-chan,” Nagisa crowed, utterly thrilled with his calculations.

Makoto stayed where he was, hunched over his lunch and cross-legged on the rooftop where they were eating, with his face buried in his hands. His shame was scattered around him in a circle, forty-eight expressions of strangers' love boxing him in since Nagisa had plundered his stash and gathered it haphazardly to count it out loudly in front of him. Just like last year.

Rei glared at him from across the red and pink barricade.

“Nagisa-kun, honestly, can't you leave it alone? You're embarrassing Makoto-senpai!” He chastised him. 

It was to no avail however, as Nagisa cheerfully reassured him that Makoto had gotten embarrassed way before he had begun his count. Rei began to bicker with him and Makoto simply couldn't summon up the will to break them apart, even as grateful as he was to Rei for trying to defend him. 

He was even more grateful when Gou arrived on the roof and they immediately stopped to greet her. Haruka followed behind her, having stayed back to talk to Amataka-sensei after class. Gou froze in place as she took in the sight of Valentine's hoard.

“Is this all the chocolate you guys got?” She gaped. 

“It's all the chocolate _Mako-chan_ got,” Nagisa corrected her delightedly.

Neither Nagisa nor Rei had done badly in the department of Valentines themselves, their own smaller hauls took up a canvas bag each, and Rei had even gotten a rather poetic love letter passed onto him. But none of these were spread out at their feet for the world to see and judge. 

Gou had raised a hand to her mouth in awe.

“Makoto-senpai... That's amazing, congratulations!” She cried.

Makoto lifted his face from his hands and gave her a look of utter betrayal. Even Nagisa raised an eyebrow at her exclamation.

“I-I mean, I know you aren't exactly comfortable with this type of thing,” She backtracked quickly, “But it's great publicity for the swim club, when everyone can see how popular our captain is!”

“Gou-chan...” He whined, “It's off-season, and Haru and I retired five months ago...”

She brushed off his complaints with a wave of her hand as she sat down.

“Don't be silly, once a captain, always a captain!” She was probably trying to be reassuring as she said it, “Just think of it as building a legacy!”

“A legacy... right...” He agreed weakly. 

The others began to eat as Makoto cleared the boxes away, shoving them into huge carry bags and out of sight. Gou watched him the whole time and when he was done, cleared her throat to speak. 

“Actually...” She started as the boys turned to look at her, “I do feel kind of bad about this now but... here.”

She took four small boxes wrapped in gold paper out of her bag and passed them around to her team. 

“Sorry senpai,” She smiled sheepishly as she gave Makoto his, but he took the mercifully platonic chocolate with one of his first genuine smiles that day. 

“That's okay, Gou-chan,” He reassured her, “It actually means something coming from a friend, thank you.”

His sentiment was echoed by the other three boys and Gou flushed with glee. 

“Did you make some for Rin?” Haruka asked her quietly.

She nodded and opened her bag again to show them. Rin's Valentine's gift was notably bigger than all the others.

“I'm heading down to Samezuka later to give it to him. I have some for Sousuke-kun and Ai-kun as well! Oh, and some for his other friend, Mamo? Mori?” She guessed unsure, “Just to be nice, y'know?”

Rei complimented her generosity and the rest of lunch passed nicely as the team enjoyed each other's company.

It was only when they were headed back to their respective classrooms and Nagisa had nudged him in the side and reminded him to keep up his tally that the feeling of dread had settled over Makoto's shoulders again. 

Just as they turned a corner however he was brought out his own thoughts by Haruka dropping to his knees and fiddling with something on the ground. Makoto paused as well but Haruka waved him off quickly.

“Laces are undone,” He grunted, “You go on.”

The classroom door was four feet in front of them so Makoto shrugged and turned into it without thinking too hard about it. As soon as he did, he was met with a chorus of wolf-whistles and three girls huddled in a corner and whispering frantically to each other suddenly stopped to stare at him. Heat clawed his way back onto his face. Something big had happened again, it most certainly involved him, and his gut roiled with nerves as he lowered his head and made his way to his desk. 

He finally looked up when he was a foot away and saw it.

Most of the gifts he had received today were either store-bought, their wrappings smoothed over by professional hands, or hand-made and shakily constructed by unsure fingers. 

What was on his desk was neither. 

To begin with, it came in a woven basket roughly about the size of both of his palms put together and was as about five inches tall. Layers of pastel tissue paper provided a cushion for the smaller cellophane-wrapped packets placed into it, each with a different kind of chocolate nestled inside them. He could spy round truffles, soft fudge cut into cubes and almond brittle broken into bite-sized chunks all balanced on top of each other and surely hiding more sweets buried beneath them. It was a confectioner's dream, perfectly arranged and pristine, gleaming in the late afternoon sun. Makoto approached like it was a rabid animal and sat down carefully. 

He touched it with the tips of his fingers and turned it slowly, examining it from every angle. It looked like the most exorbitant, overpriced Valentine he had ever seen. To think of how much it must have cost was actually making him nauseous. Lodged between the truffles and the fudge he spotted a small cream card and pulled it out gingerly, afraid of upsetting the whole structure.

It was completely blank except for three words in charcoal grey script: _From Your Valentine_

As he read it, Makoto felt the bottom of the stomach drop out. The card was printed. No name, no signature. He flipped it over a little desperately, hoping for some clue but the other side of the card was blank. 

The pretty little basket was anonymous, abandoned to him with nothing but a standard greeting and his classmates' hushed hisses echoing in his ears. As he stared at it, the image blurred and he had to close his eyes to hold back tears of frustration. He _hated_ this. He hated all of this undeserved attention, he hated how he could never give anyone back the response they wanted, he hated how much glee everyone else seemed to get from watching him squirm, and he hated this sweet, beautiful gift from a stranger who didn't even have the guts to sign their own name. 

He took in a deep breath. If he didn't calm down, he really was going to cry. 

Makoto also hated how upset he was getting, hating being upset at all when at the back of his mind he knew that no-body had meant any real harm. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms and heaved a great big sigh. He was giving himself a headache thinking like this.

“Makoto?” 

Haruka was standing next to his desk, looking worried. Makoto leaned back in his chair and gestured helplessly to the gift basket. Haruka sat down at his own desk slowly, watching his face.

“Look at this thing...” Makoto lamented softly.

“It's... nice?” Haruka ventured cautiously.

“It's ridiculous,” Makoto snorted, swiping it off of the desk and shoving it under his chair. He didn't want to have to look at it for the rest of the school day, “I _hate_ Valentine's Day,” He seethed under his breath.

Haruka frowned suddenly and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by their Math teacher sweeping into the room and calling for attention. 

Makoto pulled his books out and sat forward, trying to focus. 

Haruka didn't even bother, glancing away from Makoto to stare out the window. Makoto tried to catch his eye discreetly but when he wouldn't respond to any of their usual signals, he turned towards him to tell him to concentrate. The words died in his throat when he saw Haruka glaring out of the window, not day-dreaming as he often did, but actually staring hard at something, his eyes sharp and focused. 

If Makoto didn't know any better he would have thought he looked angry. He made a mental note to ask him after class and threw himself back into the lesson.

~~

Preparation for college examinations was long, arduous and exhausting but ultimately fulfilling. Makoto thought it was rather like looking after Ren and Ran in a weird sort of way. Both made him want to tear his hair out sometimes, but when he looked back on how he handled them he felt satisfied that he was doing a good job.

Unfortunately, he couldn't do both at once and most of his evenings were now spent at Haruka's house where he could work in the peace and quiet his friend had grown up in. They had made plans to do this three days a week and today was day three. They would work from the time they got in until dinner when Haruka would more often then not cook and then they would resume working, or occasionally Makoto would drag Haruka over to his house where he would be greeted with open arms and not let go again until the twins were in bed. These nights often ended with both of them sleeping under the same roof, exhausted from the day's proceedings. 

Makoto was grateful for it today, not only for the reprieve from the outside world but because it meant he didn't have to bring home all of his Valentine's gifts straight away and could put off his parents' light-hearted ribbing until later. 

Haruka, it seemed, did not share his sentiments. His strange mood had gotten worse with every step they had taken on the way home and he had kept at least a foot of space between them at all times. Makoto was starting to worry if it was something he did. 

He bit his lip as he tried to focus on his history homework and glanced over the rim of his glasses to Haruka sitting across from him, doodling aimlessly onto his notebook instead of working.  
Makoto wracked his brain to try and think what he might have done to upset the other boy. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a pink striped ribbon poking out of one of the canvas bags he had dumped beside the table as he came in.

 _Do all these presents bother Haru too?,_ he wondered. 

It was their first Valentine's Day as a couple after all. Maybe all the attention he had gotten had made Haruka jealous? His forehead throbbed again and he took off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. His headache was still pretty bad. 

“Haru?” He winced at how small his voice sounded, “Do you have painkillers? My head is still aching...”

Haruka looked at him properly for the first time that evening with a soft gaze. He nodded and pointed to the kitchen.

“In the press above the oven,” He told him, “You know where the glasses are.”

Makoto heaved himself up from the table and moved into the kitchen, finding the pills straight away and swallowing them dry. He hated doing that, but he hated the pain more. He took a swig of water from the tap to wash away the taste. He headed back into the living room, hoping they would kick in soon, and froze in the doorway.

Haruka had plucked the fancy gift basket from one of his Valentine's bags and was scrutinizing it closely. 

“Haru! Put that away!” He whined, plopping himself back down opposite him.

Haruka glared at him from the corner of his eye and sniffed. 

“It's nice,” He insisted, more certain than he had been earlier.

Makoto felt another pulse of pain through his temples. Enough was enough.

“How can you say that?” He protested, jabbing a finger at the offensive item, “It's way too much, think of the amount of money this person must have thrown away on it, how ostentatious it is, how they didn't even leave their name!” Makoto knew he was getting too worked up but he couldn't seem to stop the words from leaving his mouth. It wasn't just this little basket but the pressure and frustration of the whole day that had been piling up on him was crashing down now and he couldn't stem the tirade flooding out of him, “It's... it's crazy to think about how one person can be so foolish as to do something so ridiculous for a silly worthless high-school crush!”

Haruka slammed his palm down onto the table and glared at him, a look of fury on his face.

“You didn't even look at it!” He spat, red-faced.

Makoto flinched away at the same time that Haruka suddenly paled and looked away. There was a horrible moment of silence before Haruka slowly stood and moved towards the kitchen.

“I'm making tea,” He said weakly before disappearing through the door frame. 

Makoto waited a moment more before let out a shaky breath. He would had rushed after Haruka if he hadn't been so damn confused. 

_What was that?!_

He looked back to the gift basket and slowly pulled it towards himself. If Haruka had gotten that upset maybe he really should look at it. 

He took the top parcel off of the pile, the truffles. Their cellophane packaging crackled too loudly in the silence. He held them up to the light and stared. Their white-chocolate shells were so delicate that he could see the muted pink filling inside. The truffles were also slightly unequal in size and Makoto realised that the whole thing had been not bought but hand-made. The fudge and brittle were made with the same level of craftsmanship and suspicion began to grow in the back of his mind. Beneath them were two more packages, another cellophane parcel of milk chocolate cubes probably with another filling, and lining the bottom of the basket was a slab of dark chocolate. Makoto held up it to his face and smelt it. He caught a whiff of heat from the smooth bar. It had chilli in it. His suspicion was confirmed then with the dark slab as evidence, and he could have hit himself for being so stupid.

Last Summer Nagisa had brought a bar of chilli chocolate to swimming practice and insisted that everyone tried it. Makoto had quite enjoyed the contrast but when he saw the disgusted looks on his teammate's faces, he gently asked Nagisa to bring something everyone would like next time. He had only ever told one person in the world that he had enjoyed that taste.

Makoto stood up quietly and made his way to the kitchen. Haruka was standing at the counter, staring into the teacups and visibly upset. He didn't hear Makoto walk in, and jumped as the taller boy wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Makoto leaned forward and rested his chin on Haruka's shoulder.

They stood in silence for a moment before Makoto turned his head and pressed his lips chastely to Haruka's neck. 

“Thank you for my Valentine's gift, Haru,” He mumbled.

Haruka stood still for a moment more before bringing a hand up to rest on his arm and leaned back into him. 

“Took you long enough to figure it out,” He grumbled.

“I'm an idiot,” Makoto grinned, kissing his neck again.

“You are,” Haruka agreed, letting his head fall back. 

“I'm so slow,” Makoto cooed, moving up to mouth at his jawline.

“Yes...” Haruka bit his lip.

Makoto stood up straight and kissed him on the lips, lingering for a minute before pulling back. 

“I love you,” He whispered, looking him right in the eye.

He had said it a few times by now, but hadn't heard it in return. It didn't bother him, Haruka would said it when he was ready and Makoto would probably fall to his knees in praise when he did. 

For now Haruka turned his head away, cheeks burning red.

“Tea is brewed,” He mumbled, reaching for the tray. 

Makoto let him go and followed him back inside. They sat together and stared at the basket for a moment.

“Sorry,” Haruka said, out of the blue.

“Huh?”

“For upsetting you earlier,” He clarified, “I... wanted... In middle school, you were always happy to get chocolate from friends. Even today... you meant it when you thanked Gou... Not that, I mean I had already planned...” He sighed, still blushing heavily, “I thought... I could... make you happy that way too...”

If Makoto wasn't already sure that his heart was strong enough to take and preserve whatever Haruka gave him, he would be convinced it would have burst by now. If Haruka never said those three little words it wouldn't matter, he said it without talking every day.

Makoto threw his arms around him and held him close. 

“Me too,” He told him, “I shouldn't have gotten so annoyed, I'm sorry.”

Haruka snorted and gestured to the two overflowing bags.

“Can't blame you though,” He smirked.

They stayed that way for a while holding each other tightly and letting their love flow through with simple light gracing touches. 

“I feel bad as well,” Makoto eventually spoke up, “If I had known I would have gotten you something too.”

Haruka shook his head. 

“You can't cook. It would have been a disaster.”

Makoto huffed and squeezed him tightly in retaliation. Haruka batted at his arms.

“Quit it,” Fake annoyance was layered over real affection in his voice, “Besides... you can make it up to me on White Day.” 

Makoto hummed his acquiescence then gestured to his basket.

“Which one is your favourite?” He whispered into his ear. 

Haruka pointed at the unidentified milk chocolate cubes and Makoto leaned forward to open them with one hand. He popped one into his mouth and hummed as it melted and a burst of sweet orange creme burst over his tongue. 

Then an idea came to him and he smiled against Haruka's hair. 

He leaned down to the other boy and pressed his lips against his. Haruka let out an approving sound but before he could get comfortable, Makoto pushed his tongue against his lips and parted them quickly letting the melted treat move from his mouth to Haruka's as they kissed. Haruka reared back and gave him a wide-eyed look as Makoto dragged the back of his hand against his own mouth.

“I could start making it up to you now if you like,” He promised softly, leaning into him, arms firm around his waist. 

Haruka licked any remaining chocolate off of his lips and tried not to notice how Makoto's eyes followed his tongue. 

“You can do both,” He whispered, heat pooling in his gut.

Makoto laughed softly as he laid them both down on the living room floor. He kissed Haruka deeply again, truly happy for the first time that day, and proceeded to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Appropriately enough I got the idea for this in the pool of my gym this morning and it wouldn't let me go. 
> 
> So this is what I did all day instead of college work. Productivity!
> 
> Also I finished it at five mins past midnight here and I'm mad I couldn't get it done by the end of the day but hey! it's got to still be the 14th somewhere right?
> 
> as always thanks for reading, and hit me up at redalfa.tumblr.com


End file.
